


Dress Blues

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi is a thirsty boy, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Some profanity, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, domestic AU, everyones alive and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise," Erwin said, kissing Levi on the forehead, "to always tell corny jokes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> More modern Eruri! I'm not Jewish so if I have any errors, please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Levi loved Erwin in his dress blues. They hugged his muscles so perfectly it was like god himself tailored the damn thing.And Levi was simultaneously thanking and cursing every god he knew that Erwin was wearing his dress blues for their wedding. Because damn, did he look good but Levi didn't want to be a fucking wreck in front of all the people he (begrudgingly) care for and then some.

Levi tried to discreetly wipe his mouth under the guise of fixing his yarmulke to make sure he wasn't drooling because Erwin looked that good.

Erwin almost looked like a god up there, standing in front of the rabbi and under the chuppah (and levi wondered if that counted as some form of idolatry) with his dress blues and his white yarmulke.

And Levi walked down the aisle, his father and mother walking beside him toward Erwin.

After he got to Erwin, everything else about the ceremony was a blur until Erwin broke the glass under his foot and they kissed.The ring felt heavy on his finger, unused to the weight, and he spun it as he and Erwin ran down the aisle together.

They were married, and it was wonderful. It's all Levi's wanted for a long time. Levi hadn't really wanted anything for a long time, not really. All he wanted was Erwin.

Eyeing Erwin in his dress blues for the better part of the ceremony, Levi couldn't wait for the Yimud. After not seeing each other for a week, Levi was wanting more after the small kiss they shared during the ceremony.

"God," Levi breathed before kissing Erwin hard as soon as they were alone.

"Erwin is just fine," Erwin chuckled lowly.

"Why would you say that?" Levi groaned, rolling his eyes. He would never accept Erwin's propensity for dad jokes. He kissed Erwin again to shut him up.

"I promise," Erwin said, kissing Levi on the forehead, "to always tell corny jokes." A kiss to the nose. "And to bring extra blankets to bed." The cheek. "And make breakfast on Sunday mornings." The other cheek. "And to love you unconditionally." And finally on the lips.

"You asshole," Levi said, scrunching his nose. And he wondered why Erwin felt the need for these private vows after they signed the ketubah but he played along anyway. "I promise to steal your sweaters when I'm cold. And clean up your mess 75% of the time. And to steal all the blankets. And to eat your shitty Sunday breakfasts." He kissed Erwin.

"They're not shitty and you know it," Erwin smirked.

And Levi did know it.


End file.
